


Akihito's Unbelievable Story

by SammyL



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Action (Magical), M/M, Magic, Magical Warfare, Mating, Mpreg, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural/Fairy Tale/Magical Cretures, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world only consisted of humans. All else were simply make believe. Or so thought Akihito. </p><p>Akihito's world is suddenly shifts and he finds himself living in a world that wasn't supposed to exist. What was more, he was one of those make believe beings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I never imagined that I would end up like this. End up in a place like this. A world filled with things that didn't exist. At least not outside of suppuration. There was no way that all I would see, all that I would do, all that would happen to me could be real. But it was. According to the upper crust of society, the nobles and the kings and queens,these things only existed in the uneducated peasants' superstitions and beliefs. They only existed in stories that were told for amusement. They were wrong. So wrong.

I spent twenty three years living in between the upper class and the lower class. Never knowing if the stories, the beliefs and superstitions my mother taught me were real of just nonsense like my father insisted. Now after twenty three years of living this kind of life, I was expected to accept it all as fact. Worse, I was expected to be a part of their world. To be one of them. To be a leader among them. Me. The bastard child of a low class, uneducated peasant woman and an upper class, high ranking, educated man. Me. The pride and joy of a mother. Me. The shame of a father.

My name is Takaba Akihito and this is my unbelievable story.


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All my life I've had them yet I had never understood them.

Blood rained from the sky. Human after human, was stomped, broken, thrown,cut in half, decapitated, disemboweled and dismembered. The ground shook as giant, ugly, human like creatures walked across the land. Dark laughter rang out in the air. I should have been afraid but I wasn't. I simply sat in the doorway of my little hovel, a gift from my father. Watching as all the others fled in vain. No matter how hard or fast they ran, in the end the still died the same horrible gruesome deaths as all the ones that had gone before.

I stood and brushed off my ragged sleeping gown. I made my way through the streets of the village. Everything around me was ablaze. It was strangely beautiful. I stopped when I came upon one of the giants. I should have been afraid but still, I did not. I looked way, way up. I smiled and up at her and held out my hand. "Would you like to dance?" The giant nodded and returned my smile. It was a beautiful smile. Together we danced through the streets of the village. Laughing in pure joy. We paid no mind to our surroundings which was no longer on fire and filled with death. Now everything was bright and cheerful. Those who had been dead now simply went about their business as if all that terror had never happened.

* * *

Asami & Akihito.

* * *

 

I woke up gasping. Disoriented and confused, for a time I had no idea where I was. This was not the first time I had woken up like this nor would it be the last. Over the twenty three years of my life, I had often awoken this way. As I regained my barrings, I sat up and looked out the window above my bed. My heart in my throat. I shouldn't have feared though. There was no blood raining from the sky. No giants that stomped across the land. There were no dead or dying. Everything was just as it should be for this time of night. It had all been a dream. Just one of many that I had over my twenty three years.

Like all the times before, my stomach began to turn. I rushed for my chamber pot that I kept in the far corner of my room, hidden behind an old worn dividing screen. I lost all of my dinner to the chamber pot. When my stomach had finished trying to heave itself from my body via my mouth, I sat back. My back pressed tightly against the crumbling wall behind me. My body was trembling and sweating. I stayed there for the rest of the night with my knees pressed tight to my chest and my arms wrapped protectively around them. It was always like this. While I never felt fear or as if I was in danger during the dreams, when I woke it all seamed to come crashing down on me. As if it had been waiting and building while I slept. When the dawn broke, I did not want to move but I had no other choice. Slowly, with shaky limbs, I began to get ready for the day. The water I used to bath myself was icy cold, making me shiver. Once I was clean, I dressed in my best clothing, a simple white cotton gown with a tiny blue apron and a pair of brown slippers. The uniform for the maids at Lord Yama Junpei's palace.

* * *

Asami & Akihito.

* * *

 

Terror filled cries filled the night air. Once again, everywhere I looked, there was fire. I saw no dead bodies this time but there was fighting everywhere. The nobels fought side by side with the villagers. They fought side by side with the soldiers of the Empire. I could not see what they were fighting and neither could any of the people. This time our enemies were invisible. I moved on pass the fighting. No one seamed to even notice me. I looked for the giants that I had seen before but they were nowhere to be found. I continued to walk on with no fear. The landscape changed from that of my village to the countryside that surrounded it. I found myself in a meadow with tall grass. I smiled, it was so beautiful here. I lay down and watched as the stars twinkle in the sky.

I felt something brush against my hand. If felt like fur. Really, really soft, fine fur. I turned to see a rather large wolf laying next to me. His fur was as dark as a raven's wing and his eyes a honey golden color. Never had I felt so at peace as I did as I looked into those eyes. I moved closer to the wolf and rested my head on it's chest. Listening to his heart beat, I was soon asleep. Sometime later I awoke to a loud screeching sound. I looked up to see a most hideous creature. It's flesh was a putrid green and it had bright yellow claws that just didn't mesh with that awful green. It wasn't all that tall. No more than three feet really. Yet the small height did not diminish it's terror inducing effect. This was the first time I had ever felt fear in one of my dreams and I did not know what to do. The creature reached out for me. A menacing growl sounded behind me. I turned to see the wolf rising up from it's rest to stand up on it's hind legs. My eyes widened at the sight. Not because it was standing on it's hind legs, I had seen both dogs and cats do such things.

No, what had my eyes widening was the sheer height of the wolf. He had to be well over eight feet tall. Maybe even nine feet. The wolf approached the hideous creature, still emitting that low, threatening growl. The creature charged the wolf only to be knocked back by a massive paw. The wolf moved forward, stalking his pray. The creature turned to escape but the wolf caught it and tore it's neck from the rest of it's body. More loud screeching pervaded the air. The wolf scooped me up into his arms and was running faster than I would ever have imagined. soon we were entering a forest filled with the tallest trees I had ever seen. It looked like they disappeared into the sky. As if they were apart of the sky. I breathed in deeply, enjoying the smell of the forest. It was so crisp and clean. Peace and safety settled into me and I rested my head against the wolf's chest and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes we were standing outside of a small cave entrance. The wolf set me down on my feet and I spun in a circle, taking in the wonderful view. When my eyes settled back on the wolf, he was gone. In his place stood the most handsome man that I had ever seen. His heir was just as dark as the wolf's fur had been and he had the same honey gold eyes. My eyes roamed over his naked body and it was all I could do to keep the drool in my mouth were it belonged. He was built like a God. No, better than a God. Any God who saw this most wondrous body would become riddled with envy.

I reached out to touch that, oh so enticeing skin. Before my hand could make contact, a loud crack sounded and a burning sensation filled the right side of my face. My eyes blinked open and I stared up into the angry face of Lord Yama. The man smacked me across the face a second time, hard and causing me to cry out. "Get your lazy ass back to work you worthless, ungrateful brat." He raised his hand a third time and I flinched away. He smiled nastily down at me. I hurried and rose from where I had fallen asleep in the corner of the hall. I could feel his eyes boring into my back as I made my way down the hall. Once I was far enough away, I stopped and took in a deep breath. Once I was calm and the shaking had settled, I made my way to the kitchens. Everyone thought that Lord Yama was very generous for giving me work in his palace. Most people in his position would have ignored one such as me. I was a shame. An eyesore. A constant reminder of his disgrace. Others had suggested that he should have just sent me away when I was born. Lord Yama's reply was always the same. "I will own up to my mistakes and I will atone for them. Keeping the child is how I do this." Everyone applauded his words and claimed him to be a great man. No one knew the reason he kept me around was because it made him look good in their eyes. I earned him respect. They also didn't know that he had in fact tried to kill me at birth. As he lowered me into the pond to drown me, my mother had pleaded with him to not kill me. He gave in because on some level he love her. For the first ten years my mother and I had lived in a tiny cottage on the palace grounds. Lord Yama had been good to my mother for those ten years but he had never really paid me any attention. It was as if he wanted to ignore me into non existence.

When my mother died that all changed. My mother had become ill with some kind of stomach illness. The last year of her life had been excruciating painful. The day my mother died I was taken form the only home I had ever known by the palace guards. I was dragged kicking and screaming, begging, to the tiny hovel that was in worse shape than any of the poorest of villagers called home. I had lived there for the rest of my life, in the place gifted to me by my father. Lord Yama.

* * *

Asami & Akihito.

* * *

 

There were creatures in the sky. They fluttered about, tumbled, spun, twirled, Summer salted, flittered, and swooped about. They were a magnificent sight to behold. They came in so many different colors and hues. As they flew together, their colors mingled and made the sky look like it was alive and moving. At times it looked as if the sky was on fire. It was and amazing sight to behold. I was distracted from their performance by the sound of marching. I turned to see the most beautiful people that I had ever seen. Well besides that wolf man. As I watched the people march toward me, my heart filled with joy. As they marched past me, their clothing became armour and various weapons appeared in their hands. The sight made the joy in my heart turn to dispair. I watched as they marched in the same direction the creatures had been playing in. The sky now was truly on fire and all those beautiful, colorful creatures cried out in pain as they began to fall from the sky. Dead before they ever hit the ground. The despair I felt brought me to my knees. Strong arms wrapped around my shoulders and I buried my face into a strong chest. Sobbing my heart out. I looked up at my companion and my eyes met with a honey golden eyes.

A loud bang sounded and I woke up. Startled from my dream. Disoriented and confused, I looked around trying to figure out where I was. It took me awhile to recognize my own room. The loud bang sounded again followed by a steak of bright light. A thunderstorm. A really bad one. I pulled my thin blanket up over my head, trying to protect myself from the storm. As the storm raged on, I shook in fear. I really did not like storms. I hugged my pillow, wishing that the honey golden eyed wolf man was here to comfort me like he had in my dream. But he was not real. I began to sob.


	3. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I going insane or is that really the wolf/man from my dream?

Early morning was the best time to visit the market. All of the best foods had yet to be bought out and it was not very packed. I always made it to the market place before it was open. Only the best for Lord Yama. I could still feel the bite of his whip on my back from the time I came back from the market with less then the best. That had been my very first time shopping by myself. Before then I had always gone with my mother. Over the last thirteen years I had learned. It was still quite dark out and I was busy inspecting the fruit when I saw him. I don't know what drew my attention to him. He was just your ordinary, everyday foreign noble yet I could not stop starring at him. His hair was red and he had green eyes. No there was no reason that I should have noticed him. He must have felt my stare for he turned to face me. When he did so, his red hair became as black as a raven's wing and lost it's short length. Falling down to his waist. The once green eyes became honey gold and his overlarge stomach slimed and he became as fit as any good soldier. He now towered over the rest of the few villagers milling about. I blinked and the image disappeared. He was once again the red haired, green eyed noble.

I saw him again. My dream wolf/man. This time he was possessing, for surely that must be it, a young soldier. This time his image did not disappear when I blinked. I had the urge to follow the young soldier but I could not. I had no time for dilly dalling. I saw him again and again, always on a new person, as I made my way through the market. As the sun rose through the sky, I began to grow tired and weary. I had not slept for the last two nights. Lord Yama had been angry over the vase that had been broken. No one knew who had done it so I was naturally the one found guilty. I had been soundly punished, a harsh whipping followed by two whole days of non stop working. Without food.

I was just making my way out of the market when I tripped. My world tilted and spun around me. Strong hands caught me and helped to a sitting position with my head pressed between my knees. Once my world had righted itself and no longer spun, food was pressed into my hand. I ate slowly as I observed the man before me. It was my dream man/wolf. Only this time he was not possessing anyone. I reached out to touch him but before I could, he was gone. Leaving nothing but a pile of strange looking food next to me. I ate every last bit of the food, knowing that he would want me to. With the food gone, I stood and made my way to Lord Yama's. Unaware of the changes taking place inside me.

* * *

*ASAMI LOVES AKIHITO*

* * *

 

I was swimming through blood. It was red and warm. I wanted to climb out and get away but I could not. Someone was waiting for me on the other side of the lake of blood I was in. They were waiting for me. Waiting for me to set them free. "Akihitooooo..."

"I'm coming!"

"Akihitooooo..."

"I'm coming! Just hold on! Please!" My body was tiring and the blood began to close over my head. I struggled to stay a float but I just couldn't continue on. Slowly I sank to the bottom of the lake. I hit the bottom and laid there, feeling like an utter failure. I hadn't been able to make it. Tears began fall from my eyes.

"Do not cry my cute little Akihito." The words were familiar. I had heard them before. A long, long time ago. "Akihito. You can still make it. I am right here. Look." I turned to my right and saw a bright light. Using the last of my strength, I swam toward the light. It didn't stay still though. It kept floating away and I continued to swim toward it. The light led me to a dark, dark tunnel. I breached the surface of a small pond. I climbed from the pond and followed the light down another dark, dark tunnel.

A loud crash sounded and I woke with a start. I looked out my window to see a heavy thunderstorm having it's way with the village. I huddled beneath my blankets. I have never liked thunderstorms but this one seemed so much scarier. I wished that my wolf/man was here with me. He would have kept me safe. As the storm raged on, I thought about the familiar words from my dream. Once, long ago, my mother and I hadn't lived in this village. Long ago we had lived in another place. A friendly place. After Lord Yama had tried to drown me in the pond, my mother had packed all our belongings and ran away. Back to her home. Her home from which Lord Yama had kidnapped her from. It had been so long since I last thought about the letter my mother had left me. Growing up I had no idea that my mother was a prisoner of Lord Yama. He had treated her well and we lived well in the small cottage on Lord Yama's property. Back then I had not known that my father was married and that he did not love me. Only hated me. I had no idea that I had older siblings that hated me.

When my mother died and I was sent to live in my little hovel, Lord Yama's guards had handed me a letter that my mother had written to me. It was the only kindness I had ever received from my father. The letter had told me all sorts of things that I have never known. It had answered many of the questions that I had but left me with so many more. I had tried to run away after that. I wanted to go home. To my real home, the one my mother had written about in the letter. The one she had told me so many stories about. We had lived there for three years before Lord Yama had found my mother again and brought her back to this village. It had been twenty years since I had seen my home. Twenty years since I had last heard those words. Twenty years since I had last heard that voice. No. I had heard that voice since then. In my dreams. That voice was that of my wolf/man's. I sighed. "No that can't be right. I'm just confused. Mixing reality with my dreams. Just like earlier at the market. He only exists in my dreams and those words are just a long forgotten memory." I laid back down and drifted off back into a dreamless sleep. Still unaware of the changes that my body was undergoing.

* * *

*ASAMI AND AKIHITO*

* * *

 

"I think that I'm going insane."

My two friends, Kou and Takato turned to look at me. Both wearing identical expressions of shock. "Why would you think such a thing?" Kou asked.

"It's my dreams. They are so odd."

"All dreams are odd Akihito. They don't make since and often involve things that are just unrealistic." Takato pointed out.

"But not like this." I sighed. I laid down on the soft grass. My friends just did not understand. They had never had dreams like mine. Their dreams were never filled with blood and death. Their dreams always involved one girl or another. Kou and Takato were the only two I could talk to though. They were my only friends as everyone else looked down on me for my bastardy. Kou worked as a gardener and Takato was the cook. The two could always be found together. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Kou and Takato looking down at me. Concerned looks on their faces.

"This is really bothering you, isn't it?" Kou spoke softly as the two laid down next to me. "Please tell us about them Akihito. We will do our best to help you make sense out of it all."

"Kou is right Akihito. We are here for you."

* * *

* ASAMI^AKIHITO*

* * *

 

I was in the dark, dark tunnel again. This time I didn't have to swim through the blood to get here. I waited for the light to come and when it did I followed it down the tunnel. I could feel him waiting for me. I was getting closer and closer to him. When I finally made it to the exit of the tunnel, I found myself in a large cavern. I looked around and found the light floating above a single spot. As I drew toward it, it grew brighter and brighter until I could see the entire cavern. It was not a pretty place. I shuddered, not liking my surroundings. I kept searching the place though. I knew that he was waiting for me in here. I tripped and fell, landing on top of something hard but much softer than the ground would have been. I reached out to feel what it was that I was laying on. "Akihito..."

  
 I looked up and met the honey golden eyes of my dream wolf/man. I drew back as I took in the way that he looked. Usually his eyes were fierce and piercing yet warm. His body filled with muscles and his figure towered over everyone and not just because he was tall. He just had this imposing aura that told you that he was the dominate one and you should be on your knees grateful for the attention he was bestowing on you. Though that was the aura he gave off, I had never felt intimidated by him. I always felt safe and protected by him. I felt respected, something I never felt before except with my friends, Kou and Takato. I felt loved by him. Unconditionally. Something that only my mother had ever made me feel.

Tears began to fall from my eyes. All the times I had seen my dream wolf/man. he had been perfectly healthy and strong looking. Gods would have envied him. As I looked at him now, as I took in the wan, skeletal figure before me, I knew that was what he had once been. Both in and out. Now that strong presence only existed on the inside. I reached out to caress his face but had to stop and pull back as pain ripped through my body. I looked around to see what had caused it. All over, there were chains binding my wolf/man. I touched one and cried out as it burned my fingers.

"Don't touch them Akihito."

  
 "What are they?"

  
 "Chains of magic. They will burn anyone who tries to set me free."

  
 "Why would anyone do this to you?"

  
 "Akihito, you must began to prepare."

  
 "Prepare? Prepare for what?"

  
 "By finding me, you have freed me. All these years I have been by your side. Slowly the chains began to weaken as you called out to me and summoned my spirit to your dreams. I know you did not always sense me but I was always there. You have begun to awaken and soon, soon you will..."

  
I woke with a cry. The sting in my cheek bringing tears to my eyes. I traced a finger a long my stinging cheek and felt a wetness that was not from my tears. I drew my fingers back and looked at them. They were streaked with blood. I looked around and found Lord Yama, whip in hand, looking at me with rage filled eyes. I tried to find the source of his anger but didn't understand what could have angered him. For I was in my own little hovel and not his mansion. "You look confused Akihito." Lord Yama pointed off to the side and I followed the gesture with my eyes. My eyes widened at the sight of the burning fire in my fireplace. It had been raining all day and the place I called home was icy cold. I had used what little firewood I had to warm the place up. I had forgotten that I was not allowed to light a fire unless I asked first. Yes it was my home but the firewood came from Lord Yama's trees and therefore I had no right to burn it without his permission. Even if I had paid for it.

  
 

* * *

*ASAMI RYUICHI/TAKABA AKIHITO*

* * *

 

I had been locked away for twenty years. Unable to move and unable to be at my precious mate's side. It has been twenty six years since the queen was kidnapped. It has been twenty three years since she had returned to them with her newborn in her arms. It has been twenty years since that man had come and taken both the queen and her precious son away again. Twenty years and I knew nothing of what had become of either of them. All I knew came from Akihito's dreams that were not dreams. Even before my precious boy had been taken from me, we had shared dreams. Often he would wake up crying and I would be there to comfort him. In the end, he had ended up sleeping with me every night. When he was taken from my side, the dreams were all that we had to stay connected. At first he would play with me in the dreams and I would explain to him all that he was seeing. War that had broken out when the queen had been kidnapped. The massacres that had taken place when the queen and the young prince had been recaptured. Over time my powers became weak and his became locked away. In time he was no longer able to see me. Still he called out for me and brought me into his dreams.

  
 For two days, no dreams had come to me. Worried, I had summoned what little magic I had left and sent my spirit out in search of my beloved boy. I had found him and had been shocked by the state he was in. When I saw him collapse, it felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest. After that the dreams had changed. Akihito's powers were unlocking. I grinned darkly at this. Very soon, I would be free. I, Asami Ryuichi, Alpha of the wears would be free. Soon, the kidnapped prince would return and take up his place as king. Soon their enemies would fall.


	4. A Meeting 20 Years in the Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito meets someone that he is not expecting.

My days were filled with aching loneliness. It was not a new feeling as I had felt alone my entire life. It hadn't been so bad while my mother was alive for she was always by my side. But she hand't been enough to fill that empty space that I had. After she had died that since of loneliness had deepened. When I met Kou and Takato, I had been able to ignore the painful loneliness that I always felt. The only time that I didn't feel alone was in my dreams. Always, I had felt happy and safe no matter what was happening. I knew joy when my wolf/man came to me. Learning that he had always been there made me understand just why I had always felt at peace in my dreams. What I didn't understand was the fear that crashed over me when I awoke. The disorientation, the confusion. The turning of my stomach and the throwing up. The trembling and sweating. That had happened all my life and even now when my dreams were no longer filled with blood and death but instead with my wolf/man. I often wanted tried to ask him but I could not get the words out of my mouth, fearing that he would see me as weak. Which was foolish I suppose. He was not one to think of me as such.

Loneliness wasn't the only thing hunting my days. Many of my days had found me at the hands of an angry Lord Yamma. I have always worked hard, not just because I am a hard worker but because I wanted to please him. Wanted to him to look at me with pride in his eyes. I wanted him to love me as a son so I worked hard to please him. Sadly this never seamed to work. He was still disgusted with the very thought of me. Of late, he had taken to punishing me for the littlest of infractions and mishaps. Things that he had once ignored like he had ignored me. If I tripped, I was punished. If I burped, I was punished. If I broke something, didn't set the table right, or the bedding wasn't properly cleaned and set out at night. I was punished.

I had also become the new whipping boy. Any time, one of my older or younger siblings, all borne by Lady Yamma, did something wrong, I would be grabbed by some guards. They would take me out to the yard, strip me and tie me to a post. I would be given twenty lashes as punishment for whatever my siblings had done. Sometimes there would be more lashes as more than one of my siblings had done something. There had been times when I would receive two hundred lashes. I had ten siblings and they all hated me. Hated me for no reason other than I was their father's bastard child and therefor a waste of space that was an eyesore. So they often did bad things on purpose.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

"What is this?! How can you come to work dressed in such a state?! After all I have done for you, you come dressed like some lowlife peasant?! I give you work, a place to live and clothing and you can't be bothered to even show your gratitude for my kindness by keeping your clothes clean and in good shape?!"

I looked down at myself, not understanding what was wrong with my clothing. My work clothes were always kept as clean as possible, I washed them every day after coming home from work. If they should catch on something, I mended them immediately. They were in far better condition then my sleeping gowns ever have been. Even when I first got them, my sleeping gowns were stained and full of holes having been either hand me downs from my siblings or having been bought from a donation center.

A fist connected with the side of my face and I fell to the ground. A hand fisted in my hair and I was dragged out into the yard where I was stripped of my clothing and latched to a post. The guards took my clothing over to the burn pile and tossed them into the fire. Unhappy with just my clothing being burned, Lord Yamma had my shoes tossed in as well. I heard Lord Yamma crack his whip and flinched. No matter how many times this happened, I would never get used to it. I was given fifty lashes to my back, ten to each leg and five to each foot. I was left there, bleeding for the rest of the day. Many of the servants would wonder by and spit on me or toss rotten food at me.

At the end of the day the guards released me and Takato and Kou carried me to the village's witch. She was a healer but many feared her and stayed away. Lord Yamma had two of the country's best doctors at his disposal. He left one to deal with all of his people's needs while the other tended solely to him, his wife and his children, barring me of course. The witch tisked as she once again bandaged me up. The woman had been taken care of me since I was a child, having been friends with my mother. As such, she never charged me a single yen for her care. Asking that I only find happiness in exchange of her services.

Takato and Kou carried me home and helped to change into an ill fitting sleeping gown that was threadbare. Pulling the blankets over me did little to help shield me form the cold. By the looks on my two friends' faces, I knew they were not happy but they would do nothing to change the thin blankets and clothing. They had learned their lesson. Any gifts from them to me would be taken away and I would be severely punished for their gifts. Knowing this, they never gave me anything anymore past a listening ear and someone to laugh with. I was happy enough with just that though. I meant so much to just for them to accept me and love me for who I am.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

I had only been asleep for a few hours when the knocking came on my door. From the lightness of it, it was obvious that it was not my father's guards coming to summon me for whatever reason. Though they usually didn't knock anyway. I was a little annoyed now, who would be knocking on my door at this time of night and why? Everyone from the village avoided me like I had a plague of some kind. Sighing, I made my way to the door on painfully sore feet. The herbs that the witch had given me had faded, I would have to replace them once I sent off whoever this mistaken person was.

I opened the door and was shocked by what I saw. The two men who stood at my tiny doorstep were ones I have never seen before. They were not villagers and they were not the any foreign guests of my father's that I had seen. They were also wearing some of the strangest clothing that I had ever seen. They wore long dark blue robes that had long sleeves that seemed to have openings that seemed to big for their arms. There were leather corded belts around their waists. Large hoods topped their heads hiding most of their faces. Long leather cords hung around their necks with a small strange emblem that rested on their chests. The shorter one pulled his hood back, baring a handsome face. His eyes were a deep warm brown that had seen far more than their share of sadness. Two pieces of blue tinted glass sat in thin metal on his nose. I tilted my head, wondering what they were for.

"Is there something that I can help you with?" My voice shook and sounded raspy. It hurt to speak but it would have been rude to just stand there with the door open and starring at them.

"Takaba Akihito?"

"Yes." My voice was hesitant now.

"We are very sorry to disturb you Takaba-sama bu-"

I couldn't help myself. I laughed so hard that I bent double. The man stared down at me with a frown and huffed out an annoyed breath. I did my best to calm down but a few giggles crept out here and there for sometime. I wipped tears from my eyes. "Sorry but I've never heard something so funny before. Takaba-sama, what a riot!" I giggled some more. "Now is there something that I can help you with?"

The man was now looking at me in shock. The man next to him pulled his hood off, revealing a darker shade of blond hair than mine. His eyes were a light shade of brown and they too showed that they had seen far too much in this world. "Takaba-san" I laughed again. These two were such a riot. 'Sama' and 'San'. I had never been addressed as such. I was to low in the world to merit a mere hello or good morning from anyone that wasn't Kou or Takato.

Suddenly there was another man standing before me. He said nothing as he walked forward and into my home, giving me no option to say no or welcome. The other two followed him in and the large blond shut the door then stood with his back against it. Almost like he was guarding it. The other man stood by the fire place which gave him a good view of the entire room. I turned to see what the third man was doing. My eyes widened in shock as the man pulled his clothing off, revealing his nude body. I spun around with bright pink cheeks and my eyes now closed. A deep chuckle filled the small space of my hovel. "Why look away now Akihito when you have seen it all before." I slowly turned back to face the man, shocked by the familiar voice. Tears filled my eyes and I launched myself at him. He caught me with a happy laugh and hugged me tight. My wolf/man wasn't just a figment of my dream world. He was real and he was right here before me. Naked as the day he was born. I sobbed into his chest.

I don't know when I fell asleep but when I woke it was to pain filled body. I tried to throw the blankets from my body but my arms shook so badly that I could barely control them. "Your awake." I looked up at the angry voice. My wolf/man was frowning down at me, anger clear in his golden eyes. I tried to scoot away but the pain in my body wouldn't let me. The angry look in his eyes softened and he gently brushed my sweat soaked hair back from my face. "It's alright Akihito. I'm not angry at you nor am I going to hurt you." He sat down next to me and pulled the blankets from my body. He hissed and cursed. "I knew that I smelt blood. Earlier, I was to overjoyed to see you in the flesh with my own eyes for the first time in twenty years and I paid no attention to what condition your body was in. Shit!" He cupped the side of my face and stroked his thumb over my cheek.

"Who did this to you Akihito?" I shook my head, not understanding what he meant. He frowned. "Who hurt you Akihito?"

"No one."

"Then where did you get these lash marks from?"

"Oh that. That was punishment from today."

"Punishment for what Akihito?" My wolf/man's voice was low and deep. A warning, not to me but to those who would dare to lay their hands on me for whatever reason. I didn't know that though. I thought I had angered him and used to beatings and harsher punishments, I began to shake in fear. He sighed and pulled my gown from my body and I could see sadness fill his eyes. He gently rolled me onto my stomach. Starting with my feet, he pulled the bloody bandages from my body. He leaned forward and licked up the blood running from my reopened wounds. I should have been shocked and disgusted but I wasn't. It was soothing and oh so familiar to me. My mother had often done the same for me as a child. There had once been another to do it as well. So, so long ago. My eyes closed again and I was soon once again asleep.

I woke up the next morning the warmest I have ever been. My face was buried in the raven colored fur of my wolf/man and his body was wrapped tightly around my own. I wiggled and wiggled in the hopes of getting free but he only tightened his hold on me. With a sigh, I snuggled back down into his warm, furry body. When I next woke, I could smell food cooking. It was a scent that I only ever smelled while in the kitchens at Lord Yamma's. I never cooked at home as I was not allowed burn the fire wood. My stomach rumbled, reminding me that it was long over due for a meal. But my stomach would have to wait. I was beyond late for work.

I jumped from the bed and raced to my little washing stand. I frowned as I realized that I had no work clothing, as Lord Yamma had burned the only uniform that I had. Knowing that I would probably never receive another, as Lord Yamma had ordered me to work in the nude from now on. Sighing, I grabbed my threadbare winter cloak and hurriedly pulled it on. That would at least protect me until I got to work. I said a quick good morning to my three guests and ran out the door and all the way to Lord Yamma's.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

I watched as my little mate rushed out the door, his meal never even noticed where it sat on the table that I had conjured up. A feeling of forbonding filled me. The boy had been wearing a threadbare cloak with nothing beneath it and no shoes. I had only just healed them last night and now he was running around barefoot. Worry tugged at my guts at what shape they would have been in had I not healed them and he had run off barefoot. "Kei, shift and follow Akihito. Keep him safe." Kei bowed deeply then was disappearing out the door that Kazumi held open for him.

After a few moments, I stood and wondered around the place my little mate called home. If you could call it a home. The place wasn't even fit for holding prisoners. I didn't like it. It was not a worthy place for my mate. I thought of the castle that had once been Akihito's home, how it now laid in ruins. A hollowed, burned out shell of what it used to be. I would build him a new one. A better one. A place that he could truly call home. As I ran a hand over a crack in the wall, I wonded about Akihito's parents. His mother loved him and doted on him. Akihito was the apple of his mother's eye. With all that man had done to get Akihito and his mother back, I had expected better for him. I thought he would be living the life of a spoiled rich noble's son. Instead I find him in a rundown hovel and whipped to pieces. Where was his mother? Surely she never would have allowed this to happen. That father though. Asami growled. That man was another matter entirely.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

"You're late." Sang a cheerful voice. I cringed at the familiar, hated voice. I turned to see Sudou Shu, another maid of the household and my father's mistress. The older maid had made my life a living hell. He loved to torment me. Sometimes braking things just to get me in trouble. Lord Yamma knew it was Sudou who broke the items as the maid often broke them right in front of him. Yet it was always Akihito who got in trouble. That was just one benefit of spreading your legs for the master of the house.

"Please don't tell anyone Sudou-san." I begged.

The older maid grinned at me. "To late." He pointed behind me and I turned to see my father's angry face. I was shoved to the floor where Sudou began to stomp and spit on me. My father laughed and encouraged the maid in his efforts. Sudou was just about to kick me in the head when a deep growl split the air. We all looked to see a dark brown house cat. The cat launched itself at Sudou but I caught the cat in time. With the cat held tightly in my arms, I ran from the house. My father and Sudou loved to torture animals of any kind and this cat would be no different.

I was almost off the grounds when I was tackled to the ground by a guard. I wrapped myself around the cat's small body to keep it safe even though it struggled to get free. I could feel the whip bitting into my flesh through my cloak. I would be severely punished no for not only being late but for running away from my earlier punishment and for taking away what would have been quite the entertainment for lord and mistress.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

My hand shook as I placed the small bowl of milk before the cat. At first it looked as if the cat was going to snub the milk and my shoulders sagged. The cat starred at me for a moment then began to drink. I smiled and began to pet the cat. He let out a deep purr and I giggled. The cat looked at me, annoyed but he didn't stop purring as he drank up the milk. When the cat finished, he climbed up onto my lap and curled into a ball of purring brown fur. As I sat petting the pretty kitty, I told him all about my life. I don't know why. There was just something soothing about the cat that made me tell him things that I haven't even told Kou and Takato.

As night fell, I made my way back to my tiny hovel. The cat held securely against my chest. It didn't fight me as it had earlier that day when Lord Yamma and Sudou had been after us. Since then it had been a most peaceful beast. I was shocked to see lights on in my hovel and raced up to my home and slammed the door. Everywhere I looked, there were candles. Without dropping the cat, I race around and extinguished all but one. Next I put out the fire in the fireplace. My two guests looked at me as if I had suddenly grown a second head. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to be rude. I only have one candle and that is all that is allowed to be lit and the fireplace isn't supposed to be lit at all."

"Why?" Asked the tall blond while my wolf/man sniffed at the air. A low growl vibrating in his chest.

"Why are you bleeding Akihito?" I held the cat tighter and backed away until my back hit the wall. I was still shaken from my punishment earlier and the danger and anger lurking in his voice cared me. Tears left my eyes and I buried my face into the cat's fur, sobbing. My legs gave away and my wolf/man caught me and carried me to the bed. He pride the cat from my arms.

"No! Please don't hurt the kitty!"

My wolf/man frowned at me. "I'm not going to hurt the kitty Akihito. He is one of mine after all."

I sniffed and looked up at him with tear stained eyes. "Yours?"

"Yes Akihito. Alright Kei, you can shift back now." He set the cat down on the floor. A bright, golden light surrounded him and then, the man with the pretty brown eyes and strange glass thing on his face was kneeling on the floor. "Care to tell me how my mate was injured while under your guard?"

The man known as Kei swallowed hard. He opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it. "I was punished for being late. And for running away. And for taking away Lord Yamma and his little pet Sudou's entertainment." I looked up at my wolf/man. "I knew what they would do to the kitty if I didn't protect him. They love to torture animals. I couldn't allow that to happen to the kitty."

My wolf/man took a hold of my shaking hands and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "You did good Akihito. You protected the kitty well. Just like any loving, caring person would."

* * *

*VF*

* * *

 

I helped my beloved mate lay down on his bed. Gently I removed his blood soaked cloak. Like the night before, I ran my tongue along his bleeding wounds. Healing them as if they hadn't been there in the first place. Akihito once again fell asleep as I healed him and I chuckled. Even twenty years later the boy was the same. Loving, caring, putting others before himself, and falling asleep while I healed him. Speaking quietly, I summoned a heavy blanket and tucked it around my boy. I pressed a soft kiss to the back of his blond head then turned to face Kei.

The wear-cat flinched and dropped to his knees. "I am sorry Lord Asami. I failed to protect him. I failed you."

"No. Rise Kei. Akihito chose to protect you because he knew that you would be hurt. Well he thought that he knew that you would be hurt. He didn't know that you were a shape shifter and therefor far stronger than a normal kitty." The wear-cat flinched at the word kitty and Asami smiled. Kei did have his pride, not that Akihito ever seamed to take that into account. Even as a child, Kei had been kitty. "So tell me all that happened today." I listened silently as Kei told all that had taken place but inside I was a seething mass of fury. Calmly, I spoke again. "What did Akihito talk to you about?"

"I promised not to tell anyone." I raised his brows. Promises to a shape shifter were held in high regards. A shifter would never brake a promise and if they did the consequences were high. The only thing held in higher esteem were mates.

"Alright. I will learn it from Akihito eventually." I gave a deep chuckle. "I'm glad that you two bonded. Soon it will be just like old times. Akihito keeping secretes from me and telling you two and the two of you promising not to tell just because you can't resist his cute, adorable face. Then he'll tell me anyways." I chuckled again.

"There is one thing that I didn't promise to keep silent about."

"Oh? Out with it then."

"Akihito's mother, the queen is dead."

Shock filled both Kazumi and me. "That's not possible!" Kazumi shot from his seat. I sat back in my chair, the shock still riding me hard. Kazumi was right. It was impossible for the queen to die. The royal family never got sick and never died. Phoenixes were true immortals. Unless... unless a very special blade that was made from their own feathers was stabbed through their hearts. I stood and went to my mate's side. I slid beneath the covers and pulled him close. Tears fell for the loss of my queen and close friend as well as for the pain my boy had been through.


	5. Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is happening to Akihito. Could this be the end? Or could it be the beginning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at what has come back from an unintended hiatus!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you Nawel-chan!!

Warmth filled him. No, not warmth. It was more than that. It was hot. He was on fire! Akihito began to panic. Suddenly strong hands were holding him still. Soft words were spoken into his ears. Akihito opened his tear filled eyes, meeting a pair of soothing gold eyes. Asami's large, strong hand cupped the back of Akihito's head. A rough tongue lapped at his cheek, causing Akihito to smile. Akihito rested his head on top of Asami's furry chest. One hand coming up to play in the dark fur. Claws scraped at Akihito's scalp, sending pleasurable chills down his spine. More claws scraped down his thigh, eliciting soft moans. Calm and relaxed, Akihito fell back to sleep.

When he next awoke, the burning fire in his body was gone. A smile filtered across his lips as his gaze met that of his wolf man. Akihito leaned forward to press a kiss to Asami's furry cheek. Asami released a happy growl and licked Akihito's cheek in return.

A delicious aroma tickled Akihito's nose. Sitting up, Akihito gasped in surprise at what he saw. The walls of his hovel were no longer riddled with cracks. No more rotting wood. The one window was now a work of stained glass artwork. The floor was covered in a soft plush rug. The fireplace was larger than before and lit. Inside, roasting was a huge hunk of meat. Akihito turned to his wolf man as fear began to crawl at his skin. Seeing the fear in Akihito's eyes, Asami rushed to reassure him.

"Do not worry little one. No one will be able to see any of this. On the outside it all looks the same. The light and smoke are spelled so none can see it. If someone were to come, they would only see what we want them to."

Asami stood and picked Akihito up. Holding him securely, Asami went over to the new table he had created. A beautiful work of oak carved with vines and roses. Matching chairs sat around it. Each chair had been fitted with soft red cushions. Sitting, Asami picked up a strawberry and held it up to Akihito's lips. Akihito bit down gently into the fruit. Moaning at the delicious taste. He lapped at the juice that ran down Asami's fingers and hand. Asami continued to feed Akihito until he had eaten so much fruit that his stomach puffed out a little.

Full and content, Akihito snuggled down into Asami and fell asleep. Asami chuckled at the cute sight the boy made. As Akihito slept, Asami, Kei and Kazumi dug into the meat that had been roasting over the fire. As they were carnivorous shape shifters, Kei, Kazumi and Asami need meat. Lots of it. They could eat other things like most creatures but it was the meat that kept them, Akihito need a diet that consisted of certain foods. Unlike them though, he could have no meat at all. It was like poison to him. As a Phoenix, Akihito needed fruit more than anything. Seeds and vegetables were all right but it was fruit that a Phoenix really needed. And sweets. Lots and lots of sweets. Phoenixes had huge sweet tooths and if they didn't get their fix, they could become very cranky.

Meal over with, Kazumi began to clean up. Kei quickly shifted and was out the door. Kei had been given the task of spying on Yama Junpai, the so called lord of this land. Asami waved a hand and the worthless thing Akihito called a bed was gone. In its place was a bed just big enough for him and Akihito to lay on together. The mattress was soft and firm. The cloths cool against the skin but heavy enough to keep them warm. Asami laid Akihito down on the bed, tucking him in tight. Shifting to his full wolf form, Asami climbed in next to him.

* * *

~ Asami ❤ Akihito ~

* * *

Akihito whimpered as the magic in his body stirred back to life. Asami brushed sweaty hair back from Akihito's forehead. Soon, very soon, Akihito would be able to lay claim to everything that was rightfully his by birth. Asami watched as little flames lit upon Akihito's skin. Smiling, he leaned forward to lap at one.

Asami reared back from Akihito. The flames did not taste as they should. They were foul, tasting of poison. Asami growled. This was Yama's fault. He had poisoned his sweet little Akihito, and he had been doing so for a very long time.

Asami rolled Akihito to his side. Bearing his fangs, Asami drove his teeth deep into the flesh of Akihito's neck. Pulling back, he ripped flesh from flesh. Asami spit Akihito's flesh out into a large bucket he had summoned. Holding Akihito, Asami allowed the blond's blood to flow into the bucket. At Asami's whispered words, a fire made solely of black flames burst to life in the bucket. A growl left Asami as the stench of poison filled the small room. This kind of poison was meant to target magic one inherited at birth. Staying undetected for years, only attacking when the magic came to life. The door opened and Kei stepped inside. One whiff of the scent filling the room and the werecat paled.

"Report."

"Yama Junpai has had many visitors of late. Many are highly suspicious. From what I have gathered, he is expecting more guests to arrive soon. One guest in particular caught my interest. Sir, General Sakazaki is here."

"Fuck! Kazumi's curse was echoed by a deep growl from Asami.

General Sakazaki had once been the leader of the trolls and a most trusted advisor to the queen. He had fought many battles beside Asami and his men. Then Sakazaki betrayed the queen and all of Takaba Kingdom. He sold out the queen and her son to Yama Junpai. And had been the one to set the castle, Akihito's home, on fire. Burning it to the ground.

"Sir. As of now, Yama is unaware of Akihito's absence. His friends covering for him but are greatly concerned over his absence. I believe they will arrive here after work has been completed for the day."

* * *

~ Asami ❤ Akihito ~

* * *

Akihito stirred in Asami's arms. His hazel eyes blinked open and he tried to speak. However, the hole in his neck prevented speech.

"Shh, don't speak baby. I had to tear your neck open to get a poison out of your system. Your neck is still open."

Asami began to lap at the edges of the wound he had given Akihito. Closing it as if it had never been there in the first place. Once it was fully closed, Asami took up to feeding Akihito the food Kei had gathered up earlier. Akihito ate and ate. Asami worried that Kei might not have gathered enough to feed him but his fears were left unfounded. Full, and whole once again, Akihito snuggled into Asami's side. Little flames picked at his skin. This time when Asami licked the flames, they tasted sweet. Pure.

A soft knock sounded at the door. Kei opened it to find Akihito's two friends, Kou and Takato standing on the other side. The two boys stood in shock at the sight of Akihito's home and the three men inside with their friend. Tears flowed from their eyes as they rushed inside. Kou threw himself into Kazumi's arms, pressing kisses to the big blond's face. Takato stared up at Kei until the larger man took him in his arms and kissed him deeply. Asami smiled as he watched his friends reunite with their mates. It had been fifteen years since they had last seen each other.

Akihito moaned. The flames on his body increased until he was consumed by them. Asami set him down and stood back to watch with the others. The flames multiplied, flashing in different colors. The flames suddenly exploded, leaving nothing but ash behind.


	6. Arise From the Ashes

Asami knelt down beside the small pile of ash. He gathered the ashes in the palms of his hands and began to sing a soft lullaby. The same lullaby that he once sang to Akihito when he was just a child and had awoken from a nightmare. As he sang, the ashes began to glow a gentle shade of gold. A small pop and the ashes were gone. In their place sat a small pink egg. A phoenix egg. Asami wrapped the egg in a heavy blanket before placing it in his sac.

Asami waved his hand and all the furniture and changes he had made to Akihito's hovel, disappeared as if they had never been there in the first place. He, Kei and Kazumi made their way from the hovel and mounted their horses. With a quick fair well to Kou and Takato, the three were gone. The darkness of the night swallowing them whole. 

As they reached the edge of the village, they stopped and turned to look back. Smoke billowed high into the sky as a fire ravaged Akihito's hovel. Asami smiled. Kou and Takato had done well. That fire would destroy that place entirely and cover up Akihito's leaving. Everyone would believe he had died in the fire. At least until Yuma Junpei realized the truth.

* * *

❤ Akihito's Unbelievable Story ❤

* * *

The trio rode for hours. Never stopping for rest, no matter how tired they were. Dawn broke and the sun crossed the sky to set on the other side of the sky. It was deep night again when they came upon a large cave.

They followed the cave's path until they entered a small meadow gilled with blue grass and green flowers. On the other side of the meadow was the Red Leaf Forest, so named because the leaves of the trees were forever red.

It was deep in the forest that they found their destination. A small one story house built out of the very trees that surrounded them. Kei and Asami dismounted their horses and made their way inside. Leaving Kazumi to attend the horses. 

As Kei set about lighting a fire in the large fireplace, Asami moved to his bed. He placed a soft pillow on the stand beside his bed then carefully placed Akihito's egg on it. Making sure to keep the egg wrapped up in the blanket.

* * *

❤ Akihito ❤

* * *

 

As the days passed, Asami kept close to Akihito's egg. He spent every waking moment with it. He talked, sang and told stories. Sometimes the egg would wiggle around as he spoke or sang. It was heartbreakingly adorable.

It was three weeks after they had fled Yuma Junpei's kingdom. Asami woke to a strange cracking sound. Looking around for an intruder, he was surprise to see the egg rocking back and forth. A little beak poking out of a small crack in the shell. Smiling, Asami watched as Akihito hatched. Whispering encouragement. 

Once he was out of the shell, Akihito looked up at Asami. A piece of shell still on top if his head, like a little hat. A tiny chirp sounded and Asami was positive that his heart had stopped and he had died from cuteness overload.

* * *

❤ Asami ❤

* * *

Akihito had pure white feathers and hazel eyes with flecks of cinnamon in them. He took to following Asami everywhere. Even when the wolf/man went to the bathroom. When Asami bathed, Akihito bathed with him. He sat in Asami's lap while Asami ate. His own meals were hand fed to him by Asami. Asami loved every moment.

 


	7. Ashes to Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life moves on. It is time for the Phoenix to burn to ash and rise again. Once again the white flames will engulf the world and everyone will burn in its puryfing heat. Everyone will bow in awe to the Great Royal White Phoenix.

Kei, Kazumi, Asami and Akihito remained in the little forest home as the months passed. The three shifters were hard at work; gathering information, protecting Akihito and sending messages to those who were loyal.

For the sweet, innocent, little phoenix; time passed in innocent bliss. He became chubbier by the day, as Asami just couldn't resist spoiling him. The baby phoenix stole their hearts as he toddled of after Asami day and night. Sleeping in the wolfman's lap while Asami worked late into the night.

Sadly, things could not stay this peaceful for long.

News came of war and tragedy.

Lord Yama Junpei had declared war upon both for and ally alike. Within two weeks time, Lord Yama had ordered the deaths of over three thousand of his very own people. Most of them ordered for no other reason then because he was angry and frustrated. Some were even ordered for his and his lover, Sudou's amusement.

The skies above both the Human and Mystic Realms began to darken. Just as they done so twenty years before. Nightmares started to plague Akihito's nights. Lord Yama had learned of his son's survival and sought to punish him for his escape by using the nightmares. Asami fought against the intrusion but his magic was weak still. Even with Kei and Kazumi's help, there was not enough strength to do much more than lesson and weaken Lord Yama's attacks.

As things worsened, humans began to flee their homes. Some fled to other countries in hope of finding sanctuary. Others gathered courage and joined rebellions against Lord Yama. A few fled into the Mystic Realms. These were the humans who had long ago pledge loyalty to the Royal Phoenix Family, Takaba. Even now they kept true to that loyalty and were allowed to find sanctuary in the Mystic Realm.

While those of the Mystic Realm were heartened to see this loyalty, they were devastated by betrayal. General Sakazaki had led battles against his own kin and had a hand in the queen and prince's kidnapping. Twenty years later he was still standing by Lord Yama's side. He wasn't the only Mystic Realm being to take Lord Yama's side. And not out of fear.

It was deep in the night when the glow began. Knowing what it meant, the three shifters bundled up the baby phoenix so not a speck of light could be seen. When dawn broke, the left behind their forest house and raced for the ruins of Phoenix Castle. Spells were whispered to send word to those who were loyal. It was time.

* * *

❤ PHEONIX ❤

* * *

 

The alter was in ruin but it could still be used. Large columns of pink marble stood proud even in their broken state. They stood at the four corners of the platform. In the middle stood a three foot wide, three foot long, five foot high alter. Gathered around the alter's platform were those who were still loyal to the Takabas. It was a heartening sight to behold. Human and Mystic standing side by side on this most holy day. Standing at each ruined column was a member of the inner royal court. 

Kirishima Kei from the House of Werecat. Dressed in royal blue robes, his head crowned with a silver diadem adorned with rubies. He was beta to the Alpha were. It was his duty to safe guard the Royal Phoenix and his mate. Kirishima Kei would govern of the realm and keep order and peace. He was the brains of the advisers.

Suoh Kazumi from the House of Werebear. Dressed in black pants made of a thin, almost see through material. His chest was bare, as were his feet. Upon his strong, muscled biceps were thick bands of silver adorned with amethysts. He like his companion, was beta to the Alpha were. It was his duty to safe guard the Royal Phoenix and his mate. Suoh Kazumi would lead into battle as the field marshal. He would keep the realm safe from enemies. He was the muscle of the advisers.

Nari Takato from the House of Mer. Dressed in crystal blue wrap that tied at the left hip.  His legs, feet, chest and arms were bare. About his neck was a silver torc fashioned into a sea dragon. From the sea dragon's mouth and tail hung pearls caught from the sea surrounding the Phoenix Castle. His shoulder length blond hair fell freely but for the four braids at his right temple. Nari Takato was the Royal Phoenix's personal companion and bodyguard. It was his duty to safe guard the seas as the admiral. He was the confident of the advisers.

Mutai Kou from the House of Fae. Dressed in shear, flowing top and leather leggings. He wore knee high leather boots. His hair was fashioned into multiple braids flowing into one single braid. Black opals decorated his ears. Mutai Kou was the commander of the aerial forces. It was Hus duty to safe guard the skies of the realm. He was personal companion and bodyguard to the Royal Phoenix. He was the jokester of the advisers.

* * *

❤ PHOENIX ❤

* * *

 

Flames lit up in pots of oil. The eight foot Alpha were in full shift, approached the alter. In his clawed hands was a tiny baby phoenix, aglow with a bright light. The Alpha, Asami Ryuichi, p!aced the glowing phoenix upon the alter. Stepping back, he knelt down upon one knee, head bowed. The four at the columns knelt upon one knee, heads bowed. Those gathered around the alter's platform followed the movement. Together their voices rang out in an ancient chant.

"Ashes to ashes, arise our dear ruler.

"Ashes to ashes, may our beloved white flame arise.

"Ashes to ashes, may your ever burning fire rain down upon us.

"Ashes to ashes, we pledge ourselves to you, oh wise ruler.

"Ashes to ashes.

"Ashes to ashes.

"Ashes to ashes.

"Ashes to ashes."

The glow burst into a hot flame. Ash fell and the baby phoenix was no more. Wind blew in from the four corners, gathering the ash. Around and around the ash and wind went. Until it was a towering vortex. The wind stopped. The was now gone. White flames burst from the alter, spilling twenty feet into the air. A loud screech came from within the white flames. The flames filtered away. Now upon the alter stood a six foot bird. White of feather. White flames spilled from its head, tail and wings. Awe spilled over all who had gathered. The Great White Phoenix had risen. The Phoenix King Takaba Akihito had taken his place at the throne at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I ever said what Kazumi was supposed to be. I decided that he would be a werebear. It suits him, no?


	8. Rise Of The Phoenix

Akihitow burst into a hot flame. Ash fell and the baby phoenix was no more. Wind blew in from the four corners, gathering the ash. Around and around the ash and wind went. Until it was a towering vortex. The wind stopped. The ash now gone. White flames burst from the alter, spilling twenty feet into the air. A loud cry came from within the flames.

The flames filtered away. Now upon the alter stood a six foot bird. White of feather. White flames spilling down from his head, tail and wings. Awe spilled over all who had gathered at the sacred site. The Great White Phoenix had risen; and the King Takaba Akihito, had come home and returned to his rightful place at last.

* * *

~ PHOENIX ~

* * *

 

Asami approached the alter, the claws on his feet clicking against the marble platform of the alter. Akihito was magnificent in his Phoenix form. As he reached the alter, Asami held one clawed hand out to Akihito. With a cry of joy, flames spiralled around the Phoenix. When the died down, the most beautiful man Asami had ever seen stood before them.

In his half form, Akihito stood at six feet. His hair was long flowing silver bond, that fell down to his ankles and had feathers interspersed throughout. His hair framed a delicate face with high check bones and a softly pointed chin. Silver grey eyes framed by dark lashes looked down at Asami with fondness and were topped by delicately arched dark bond brows. An elegant nose with a slight upturn sat perfectly centered and just above lush lips. A long neck towed down into strong shoulders. Akihito's skin was pale and completely hairless. A deep growl escaped Asami as he took in the peal pink nippels, legs that went on for miles and that cute sex dangling between Akihito's legs. Just the right size for him to take into his mouth. However it was Akihito's ass that had Asami drooling. I was high and plump. Perfect for squeezing in his hands.

Akihito chirped happily as he placed a slender hand in Asami's much larger, clawed hand. Asami helped Akihito down the stairs of the alter. He then pulled Akihito close and hugged him tight. Akihito stood up on tiptoe and pressed kisses along Asami's furry neck. The only place he could reach even on tiptoe.

Hand in hand, Asami and Akihito approached the fur covered pallet. Asami helped Akihito to lay down and stretch out. Kei, Kazumi, Takato and Kou stepped forward. Each taking one of Akihito's arms and legs in hand. They spread Akihito's limbs out so that he was laying spread eagle. Chains clanked as they chained Akihito into position. Asami cupped Akihito's jaw and the Phoenix nuzzled into the palm.

Asami trailed his hands down Akihito's body. Caressing the silky soft skin. His claws left pale lines on Akihito's skin that inflamed Asami. He bent his head, long pink tongue slipping out to lave the delicious rose hued nipples that had been teasing him. Akihito sighed in pleasure as the rough tongue lave his sensitive nipples. He reached out to run his hands over Asami's head and keep him close, but he was brought up short by the chains keeping him in place. He whimpered.

Asami pulled away, licking his way down Akihito's chest and stomach. He dipped his tongue into Akihito's cute belly button, making the Phoenix giggle. Asami moved lower, licking just above Akihito's cock. Teasing him. Asami licked the creases of Akihito's thighs before working his way back up to those delectable nipples.

Kei stepped forward, a metal oval object in his hands. Asami sat up and took the piercing gun from him. Asami caressed Akihito's cheek as he placed the gun against Akihito's left nipple. As part of the ritual mating of the Phoenix and their mate, the mate was to lay their claim upon the Phoenix. Asami had chosen to decorate his lover with jewels. He pulled the trigger and a slender metal rod slid through the nippel.

"Ahhh!"

"It's okay baby." Asami licked away the tears that fell from Akihito's silver grey eyes. He slid a silver hoop into the newly pierced nipple. A single ruby dangled from it. Asami then switched his attention to Akihito's right nipple. With both pierced, Asami licked them. Letting his saliva heal the wounds. With both healed, Asami repeated the whole process with Akihito's belly button.

Asami returned the piercing gun back to Kei and took from Kazumi, a blue ceramic bowl. Setting the bowl down next to Akihito, Asami dipped two fingers in. Scooping out the green cream and applied it to Akihito's skin. Akihito sucked in a deep breath. Asami began to message it into Akihito's skin, allowing the aphrodisiacs in the cream to take root. Asami rubbed up Akihito's chest and across his shoulders. Down arms and even the palm of Akihito's hands. He worked the cream into Akihito's hips and thighs. Down his legs and feet.

Akihito was panting heavily, his chest heaving with each breath he took. His silver grey eyes were black with lust blown eyes. Asami shifted his hands to Akihito's beautiful round butt cheeks. He kneaded the plump cheeks, enjoying the way they felt in his hands before he worked the cream into them and the crease between them. Taking more cream from the bowl, Asami worked one finger inside Akihito.

"Ryuichiiiiii!"

Asami pushed a second finger inside Akihito. Chains rattled as Akihito jolted. Pleasure storming around inside him. A third finger slid inside. Asami pumped his fingers in and out, pressing against that sweet sensitive spot.

"Ahhh-Ryuichiiii!"

Akihito's body shuddered as it tried to climax. Held back by the ancient magic surrounding them. Akihito cried and sobbed. Drool was falling from his mouth and his pink cum was dripping from his beautiful cock in a never ending river. Asami slid his last two fingers into Akihito, stretching the Phoenix's insides. He pushed his fingers in deep, working his hand inside.

Folding his fingers, Asami made a fist. He pumped his fist in and out. Akihito's body shook as sharp pleasure road him. Asami removed his fist and added the last of the cream to his cock.

Taking a hold of Akihito's hips, Asami slid inside on a long slow glide. Akihito was so far gone, that he couldn't make a single sound or even so much as twitch as Asami slid inside him. All he could do was feel. Feel and take what was given to him.

Asami pulled slowly out until just the tip of his cock remained inside. He paused for a heartbeat, then slammed back inside. Slowly he slid out then slammed back in. Again and again. The chains holding Akihito rattled as his body was jolted across the fur covered pallet. Werewolf mating was never gentle, but the ritual mating was even harsher. Asami's claws dug deep into Akihito's flesh, drawing blood and making Asami mad with lust. He began to pound even harder into Akihito, sending Akihito sliding across the furs. The cuffs cutting into his skin as they kept his limbs in position. Asami leaned down and sank his fangs into Akihito's shoulder as a sharp spear of magic stabbed him in the balls. Forcing Asami into a climax.

White light spilled from Akihito as ancient magic filled him. Triggering his climax in time with Asami's. As the ancient magic consumed them, Asami and Akihito could hear the voices of their ancestors. Their voices were were warm and they welcomed Asami and Akihito kindly. The ancestors whispered wisdom and ancient spells only known to the royal family and the dead.

When the ancestors' voices faded, so did the light. Leaving Asami and Akihito shivering from the high the ancient magic had given them. The magic had eaten away the powerful list that had been riding Akihito, leaving the Phoenix languid and tired. Kei, Kazumi, Takato, and Kou came forward and released Akihito from the chains biding him. Asami shifted, careful to not hurt Akihito by dislodging his his knot that locked their bodies together. Standing, Asami made his easy to the hot spring located off to the back of the alter's platform.

The hot spring was shaded and out of the view of the audience, that was now leaving the sacred site. Asami sank down into the water. Both he and Akihito moaned as the hot water eased away their aches. Akihito nuzzled into Asami's neck and promptly fell asleep. Asami kept them in the water long after his knot faded and Akihito's skin began to prune.

As he climbed from the water, Akihito laying in his arms like a bride, Kei stepped forward and toweled down Asami. Kou did the same with Akihito, making sure not to disturb the sleeping Phoenix. With both dried, Kazumi settled a red silk robe over Asami's shoulders and a matching robe over Akihito like a blanket. Asami then made his way to his tent, set up not to far away from the hot spring. Asami settled Akihito down on the soft bed he had summoned then covered him with a pie of furs. Asami settled next to his mate. Sleep came late as the werewolf watched over his Phoenix.

* * *

~ PHOENIX ~

* * *

 

The two suns rose high into the sky as everyone returned to the sacred site the following day. Asami in his human form; wearing nothing but a leather loincloth, boots, his sword and dagger; knelt down on the alter before all who gathered at the sacred site. Akihito knelt beside him. He looked so beautiful with his red skirt that fell from hip to ankle flowing around him. Akihito's torso was bare but for the jewelry Asami had put on him the night before. His hair glowed in the afternoon suns. His lips had been painted with red berries, turning them a ruby red color. His cheeks were dusted with crushed pink stone and his eyes were lined with the black ink made from the onyx flower. It suited him.

Dressed in his royal blue robes and silver, ruby studded diadem; Kei presided over the crowning ceremony. The werecat spoke out over the gathered audience. Speaking the ancient language of the Mystic Realm.

"We gather here today to bare witness of the crowning of our new king. The Great White Phoenix. May our hearts always be true and our tongues never speak false."

Kei took a silver torc fashioned with a roped design. Its ends were shaped into wolf heads with amber gems set into the eyes. It had been made especially for Akihito and was hand picked by Akihito's mother. Kei set the torc about Akihito's neck. Stepping back he raised his hands high.

"All hail King Takaba Akihito! The Great White Phoenix!"

"All hail King Takaba Akihito! The Great White Phoenix!" The audience cried.

"All hail King Takaba Akihito! The Great White Phoenix!" Kou, Takato, Kazumi and Asami spoke. Showing their loyalty and true hearts for their king. Who's life they were entrusted with.

Akihito rose from his knees. Smiling down at his mate, Akihito caressed Asami's cheek. "Oh great Alpha of the were. I have chosen you as my mate. I rule this land as King and Phoenix. You, Asami Ryuichi are to be by my side as a constant companion until I die. You will be my breath, my passion. My heart. You will comfort and heal me as only you can. And when the time comes, you will give me children. My flames burn only because you light them." The ancient language had never sounded more beautiful to Asami.

Akihito reached for an item that lay on a large light blue pillow held by Takato. "Do you remember the day I picked these out for you?"

"Yes. You were only two at the time. You were so cute as you stood there, eyeing the materials and demanding that the designs be perfect. It had been heartwarming to see that you cared so much."

"I couldn't let you have anything that was below perfection." Akihito bent and pressed a kiss to Asami's cheek.

Standing, Akihito once again spoke in the ancient language. "Alpha, this will bare symbol to your place among your race and your origins." Akihito placed the item; a silver bicep cuff that was wide and heavy, with werewolves fighting, mating and hunting in full wolf form etched into it in an alternating pattern; on Asami's right bicep.

Akihito picked up the second item. Another silver bicep cuff. This one baring a single Phoenix and werewolf holding each other close. "Companion, mate. Let this bare symbol to whom your heart belongs to." Akihito placed the brace on Asami's left bicep.

The next item Akihito picked up was a torc that matched his own, except that this one had diamond encrusted wings at the ends. "Let this bare symbol to your place and power as my consort." Akihito placed the torc about Asami's neck.

Akihito held out a hand to Asami. Taking it, Asami stood. Akihito moved closer and pressed his lips against Asami's left breast. White flames licked out from Akihito's mouth, burning Asami. Asami stood still and took the burning heat. The flames died and Akihito kissed the spot he had just branded. Asami traced the spot. Written in the ancient language, was Akihito's name.

"Alpha, consort, mate. Bare this brand so everyone will know that I have claimed you as mine and mine alone."

* * *

~ PHOENIX ~

* * *

 

Music filtered through the night time air. The gentle sound of a flute played by the Elf Prince, Liu Feilong. The soft sighs of a harp played by weresnake, Kuroda Shinji. Asami's younger cousin. A lute played to perfection by werecat Kirishima Kei.

Creatures Akihito once thought only make believe, danced beneath the evening sky. The five moons glittered like colorful jewels in the sky. Asami held him close as they moved across the dance floor. They never once spoke, as words were not needed. From time to time, they would accept an offer to dance with another person. At one point, Akihito found himself dancing with the queen of giants. Diana as she preferred to be called. Diana was sweet and gentle. Akihito recognized her as the giant he had danced with in his dreams. He knew now why he had not feared her in his dreams. Diana had been a dear friend of his mother's and had often been at the palace. As a young child, he had played with her. She had been his favorite "aunt".

When dawn came, everyone returned to their private tents. Everyone save Asami, Takato, Kou, Kei and Kazumi. They had business to attend to. They gathered in the largest private tent, Asami and Akihito's. Still located by the hot spring. They settled at the tent's center where a low table sat on the ground. The table was covered in maps and reports from spies and scouts. It was time to plot for war.


	9. The King and His Men

"It has never been a secret that Lol Yama Junpei is a threat to our people. I believe that death may be the only way to stop him. Kei spoke.

"I agree." Kazumi was never one to say more then he needed to.

"We can not just up and kill him!" Takato always so practical cried.

"Why ever not? I could just sneak in and poison him." Kou replied. Ever an optimist.

"If it were that simple, we would have done it by now." Takato whacked Kou on the back of his head.

"Sadly it is not so simple." Kei frowned. "Lord Yama is a very powerful man in the human world, and gas many allies. Not to mention all the magical power he has gained from traitors of the Magical Realm. As well as what he gained by killing the queen." Silence swept the tent as grief was felt by all the occupants inside.

"Lord Yama has long since started his search for Akihito. My source tells me that he fears what powers Akihito may gain while out of Yama's reach." Asami spoke for the first time. "War is the only way."

"There lays a problem as well." Kei sighed and rubbed his throbbing temples. "Lord Yama has s vast army at his command."

"Just his big is his army?" Akihito asked.

"Over two million."

"So many. How?" Akihito was shocked.

"Half is made up by his own men from the land he owns, local allies and Magical Realm traitors. The other half are men he has bought the loyalty of. The come from many different lands of the Human Realm."

"Shit!" Akihito felt tears father and closed his eyes. He could feel guilty clawing up in his throat. His people had been suffering first years while he'd been safe in the enemie's land. Now they didn't have the strength to fight back.

"Akihito!" Akihito jumped at Asami's know warning. Strong hands grabby him and pulled him close to a strong, warm body. "Do not think like that. Never. Do you hear me?"

Akihito was confused until he remembered that as his mate, Asami could read his thoughts.

"You were just another victim if his. Never believe that you suffered any less than the rest of us."

"Ryu …"

"I love you my little bird."

"Alright!" Akihito took a deep, calming breath. "We'll just have to be smart when we attack." Akihito smiled widely. A matching wicked grin appeared on his name, Asami Ryuichi's face.


End file.
